More Than Just Friends
by Jinzouningen
Summary: A fanfiction that explains why Demyx got mad at Vexen in Why Me? It's dedicated to yukisgirlfriend. OCxDemyx pairing. OC means Original Character. Meaning in this case, Kitchi. Oneshot.


AN:  
JK: Okay. This goes out to yukisgirlfriend, who thought Demyx did have a burning passion for Kitchi. This is fangirlxbishounen pairing. Love pairing. I'm an official Demyx fan girl. This might be cheesy, but who cares? Told in Demyx's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > >

When did it happen? When? Nobodies aren't supposed to feel emotions, but…why? Why do I feel this way about you? When did you sneak into my thoughts? When did my name have that special ring when you said it? Was it the pet name? Was it that you looked up to me? Was it that you wanted me to teach you everything I knew about controlling water? Was it that you kept text-messaging Monty Python quotes during meetings? What was it, dammit!

"Ixi-Nii? Are you okay?" Kitchi asked. "You haven't said anything for a little while." I glanced over.

"Kit, isn't this a little criminal?" I asked. Kitchi laughed. Her face brightens up when she laughs. Wait! Wait! What am I thinking?

"Heh…that's funny. There's only a four-year difference." She looked at the heart-shaped moon. "Wait…" I couldn't help but laugh. She's got a knack for not understanding too much, or blanking out and forgetting what a conversation was about. "Hey…what's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answered. Kitchi looked at the moon again and frowned. "What?"

"What were we talking about?" She asked. See? Oblivious, as usual.

"God, you're almost as bad as me." I said. She smiled. Her face looks about ten times brighter when she smiles in the moonlight. Wait! Wait! Not again!

"I learned from the master…" She said. I smiled weakly. This would keep going on until I told her…but I'm not! I'm not in…in…what's the word? Love? I think…I think that's right…

"Kit?"

"Hmm…?"

"Kit…are you…I mean, have you ever…umm…do you…"

"What?" She asked, diverting her attention from the moon to me.

"Have…you…ever…ummm…been in…in love?" I choked out. Now she'll tell me about her boyfriend and how much he means to her.

"Umm…that's umm…an awkward question…to ask a girl…I guess…" She said, shifting uncomfortably. "No, actually. I've never been in love…until now, I guess…" My eyes blasted open. She's single! Sweet! Wait, agh! Wait…she said until now…

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…" She was becoming nervous. "I-I…erm…um…I can't say it! Oh, shit! Damn me and my heart!" Heart…wait! That's what it is! Her heart! She still has one! She can feel emotions! Well…I can too, just not as if I HAD a heart…

"Kit…I-I'll go first…" C'mon, Demyx! Say it! Say it! It's three simple words! I love you! Say it! Now or never! "I-I…" I love you… "I…" I love you… "I…can't say it!" I love you… "Oh, dammit! I can't say it!" I screamed, feeling tears in my eyes. "I can't say it!"

"You can't say what? I can keep secrets." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders. I love you…I love you so much…please…help me…

"Kitchi…I…I…" What? I'm trying again? "I…" I pulled her closer and pulled her face into mine. "I love you…" I whispered, kissing her. She didn't pull away. She…accepted. Whoa…

"I…" She murmured when we backed away. "I…I…oh, shit…I love you too…" I did it…I did…it…I scored a girlfriend! Woo!

"Kitchi?"

"Yes?"

"Let's keep this a bit of a secret, okay?"

"We'll tell them when we're ready…"

"Mmmm…"

"Oh, shit! We've got to get to the meeting! C'mon!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. This wasn't the first time she's held my hand, only this time…it meant something to both of us…

I love her…she loves me…hey…who says love is only for people with hearts? Eat that, Xemnas.

> > > > >

AN:  
JK: That was cheap. But not as cheap as one of the ones I made when I was a crazed, 11-year-old Android 17 fan girl…(Shudders) Oh, well. Now I'm 13, and now you know why Demyx got mad at Vexen in _Why Me?_If you've never read _Why Me,_then you should. I guess.Review please!


End file.
